Repaid
by Sabaku No Natsuo
Summary: He didn't owe him anything. Not anymore.


**A/N:** This... is** Natsuo**! Can you believe it? I highly doubt you can. I can't even believe it. o .o;; But is that the point? I don't think it is... But... whatever. So, the latest chappie of Holic (that I've read) has inspired me. I'm writing like crazy. I hope that's not a problem? Haha... So, I came up with this after I wanted to know what it would be like for them in different worlds...Although I'm not sure Watanuki exists in other worlds? 'Cause...y'know...Syaoran stand in. Anyway, I'm getting carried away! Please enjoy the angst. ; 0; Rate and Review??

**Disclaimer:** I don't own xxxHolic...I wouldn't know what to do with it if I did...I'd probably make Doumeki hit Watanuki repeatedly on the head with that friggin' egg. = w=;; So, CLAMP owns Holic and the Characters...Yeah.

**Warning: **Angst, yaoi hints, shounen-ai, angst, OOC!Watanuki(s).

**Summary**: Watanuki doesn't owe him a thing. Not anymore, anyway.

* * *

**REPAID**

"Doumeki…," came the strained cry of a voice too familiar to Doumeki. The archer looked around to try to find where the voice had come from. (Surely nowhere he was close to.) Of course, there weren't too many people close by in his temple. Let alone his room.

The next moment, there was a moan. He quickly got up to find where the voice (which he recognized as Watanuki's) was coming from. He ran through the temple halls, following the sounds of pain that didn't seem to be close to him, trying to open every door that he walked by.

He finally reached a point where the walls were practically screaming with pain, and where the moans, groans and names were the loudest. Doumeki's hands reached for the handle to find the door was locked. So, he did what any man would do when a door stood in his way: he kicked it open. Although the door had vanished, he didn't pay any mind to that.

What he did may mind to was the scene that now unfolded in front of him. One he never in his entire life would he imagine he would find. He had thought that he would find Watanuki being attacked by a giant, one eyed spirit. But what he found was much more difficult to explain than any spirit.

Partially because he himself was in the scene.

But mainly because Watanuki was stark naked under him.

Of course, if it had been a spirit, Doumeki should have realized that he would have seen it through his eye. Wait- Oh, God!

Now he was seeing the scene from two different angles. He was seeing it through his own eyes and through Watanuki's. Could he be considered voyeuristic if he stumbled in on himself having sex? Not that any of this was passing through his mind at that moment. It was something he would think of later.

He had to get away. So he closed the door, not noticing it shouldn't be there, and walked through the halls once more. Once the sounds of himself and Watanuki were gone, he had a urge to walk through another door. Unknowing of what lay on the other side.

However, the door he tried to open was stuck. Not locked though. So he forced his way through it, the door not coming off of its hinges this time. This time all he saw was Watanuki in the middle of the room. Fully dressed. But a little different.

"I was afraid you wouldn't show…" This Watanuki confided. He looked down at his feet to hide a small frustrated blush that was spread across his cheeks like butter to bread.

Doumeki put his hands on this Watanuki's shoulders, not one hundred percent sure why. He felt like his body was being taken over. Which would explain: "Why would you be afraid?" His voice came out smooth, but almost completely void of emotion.

Watanuki turned his face even further down, as if to inspect the ground which he was standing upon. "It's just…" He began, his voice still holding that tint of frustration. "It's difficult to read you. You almost never show emotion. I wasn't sure if you'd meet me. Or even read the note I left."

Doumeki seemed somewhat angry at this. Although, surely it was the feeling of the spirit, or whatever, that was taking hold of him. "I care about you. I'm sorry I don't show it. I figured that since I'm always obviously concerned about you…" He hadn't realized he was practically shouting, his voice echoing off the 'walls' of the area.

Upon further inspection he found the walls were painted to look like a typical cherry-blossom romance scene. The wind blowing the blossoms every way, a clear spring day, and the streets were practically empty. It was a very convincing portrait.

"I'm sorry…It's just I…I…," The bespectacled boy stuttered. The tone of his voice didn't fit the mood. He seemed angry. "I love you, Doumeki." The Doumeki that had wandered into work was confused. But the one who had possessed him already knew. It was normal to him.

"Call me Shizuka…" He said.

"Shizuka…" The name seemed to roll right off of Watanuki's tongue. He looked relieved, but still a little angry. Of course, Doumeki had made him worry. Why shouldn't Watanuki be mad? "Call me Kimihiro?"

"Kimihiro…" With his hands still on Watanuki's shoulder, he bent down to kiss the other. But as soon as he was mere centimeters from the others lips, Watanuki turned to smoke and Doumeki was himself.

He was confused. What was going on? Why was Watanuki acting so strange? Doumeki turned away from the room, his mind baffled and trying to make sense of the situation. He'd almost _kissed_ the other. That would most certainly not happen with the Watanuki he knew.

He continued his walk through the halls, not completely sure why he didn't just go back to his roo- Oh yeah. Going back that way would mean stumbling across the nude scene… or at least hearing it.

He heard shouting. "Why?!" That was one thing that was going through his mind. But even though he told himself to not be caught in another awkward moment, he found himself walking towards the room. Which was only sealed off by sliding doors. No trouble getting this one open.

He walked in to see a traditional Japanese style home, with Watanuki clutching a piece of paper and porcelain all around him. Most likely broken dishes.

When he spotted Doumeki, he ran to him, fists clenched. "Why?!" He shouted again. "Why did you have to…?" He broke off into sobs. The kind of crying you get from someone who's so pissed off yet sad it's pathetic.

Doumeki grabbed the piece of paper from him, wanting to find out what had him so broken down. It was a letter…Declaring Doumeki's death in the war. Wait, he wasn't even alive anymore?

"Just leave! You're not real! You're not him!" Watanuki shouted, his fists hitting the chest of Doumeki. Of course, he must have thought that Doumeki was a spirit or something of the sort. Maybe even a figment of his imagination. One thing was for sure, this Watanuki was losing it.

"It is me…" He whispered, taking hold of Watanuki, still tolerating the thuds to the chest. "Shhh…" Watanuki broke down into a fit of tears, but allowed the comfort not long after. He grabbed the Archers shirt by the fistful, breaking down into his collar-bone.

Then, like the other Watanuki, he was gone in a puff of smoke. This time, Doumeki wasn't as awed. Still a little confused as to how and why it was happening. He let out a sigh and walked out of the beautiful room, which had been decorated with porcelain.

Once again, he began to walk through the halls, wondering which Watanuki he would see next, and what sort of setting it would be in.

He turned the corner, and there was the next Watanuki. Only…He was the Watanuki he had come to know. Butterfly-Kimono-wearing, pipe-smoking, shop-owning Watanuki.

"I've granted your unspoken wish." And with that, the illusion was gone and Doumeki was in the entrance to the shop, taking his shoes off.

"Welcome home!" Maru and Moro chimed.

"I'm not the master." The three went through this just about every day.

"Even so, welcome home!" He got up after removing his shoes and went to where he undoubtedly knew where the shop-owner would be. In the main room. Most likely sitting in his chair, smoking his pipe.

And he was right. Once he opened the door that was exactly what he saw. "What wish?" Was all he asked.

"You wanted to know what it would have been like if things were different. I showed you our relationship in other worlds. You've paid your price. All the times you've saved my life. I owed you. But now my debt is repaid."

**END**

* * *

**A/N:** What did you think? = .= It changed a lot from what I had written down on paper...but, why wouldn't it? Revise and edit. Good stuff. Goooood stuuuuuuff. So, I'm working on a more light-hearted one. Kinda funny. Hopefully anyway. I've been reading a lot of DouWata fluffs. Sooo cute. Love 'em. = v= Again, please tell me what you think!


End file.
